


DC Drabbles

by evernaan



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Bruce/Jason, chapter 7 features underage Jason, just plain old, unbetaed, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evernaan/pseuds/evernaan
Summary: Just a collection of old DC drabbles from Tumblr. More tags will be added when I think of them.





	1. TimKon drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old, specifically November 26th, 2011. Its posted exactly as it was first written, inspired by fanart by kaciart.  
> Original post is [here](http://lickmycoffeecup.tumblr.com/post/13341006520/kaciart-i-had-the-sketch-of-this-started).

Tim was mad. Kon knew that, but it was confirmed by the way Tim shoved the keys into the lock. Grumbling under his breath, his hands practically shaking with rage. He flinched when the door was thrown open and Tim stormed inside the dark apartment. Feet thumping hard, even on the carpet. Wrenching off his coat like it was constricting him, and throwing his scarf somewhere off into the dark along the way. Kon shuffled inside, undoing his coat slowly. Tim disappeared into the kitchen, and Kon heard more grumbling as a light came on, and water started running. Tim really hated that the light was on the other side of the kitchen… 

“You’re mad,” Kon said, and regretted it immediately. 

Silence followed his comment as the water was shut off and Tim stomped out to stare at Kon. Kon was almost grateful Tim was cast in a silhouette, because feeling the silent rage in his glare was bad enough. 

“Mad?” Tim said in a low voice. “You think I’m mad? Oooooh Conner Kent. I’m far from MAD. I was irritated when you called twenty minutes after you were supposed to meet me there, and it sounded like you were at a party. I passed mad when you were two hours and forty-seven minutes late to the party. Hell, I passed enraged when you showed up in the same jeans and shirt you greeted me with in the morning. Smelling of smoke, and booze, and god knows what else. And this was the first party, mind you, Bruce let us attend publicly as a couple! And you’re LATE and show up looking like you belong at a damn frat party! Normally, I wouldn’t CARE! But this was a big deal Conner! For the company, for Bruce, for me! I asked for one night, one god DAMN night you did something for me! I’ve been there for you for everything since we started this. Even before we decided to call it dating! Not once did I let you down, even when I was late, I still came through, didn’t I!? Just… God for once I wanted you there for ME!” 

Conner flinched at every word, and winced when Tim gave him this pained expression and stormed off slamming the door to their room. Kon stood in the doorway feeling lost, and guilty. He realized the door was still open and to his silent horror when he turned around to close it, their nosy neighbor was starring at him. In her frilly pink nightgown, night cap, and slippers. Her small Pomeranian panting at her feet waiting patiently to go out. He gave her an apologetic smile. She just raised her rose at him, as if she felt Tim should just kick him out right now. Like he didn’t feel bad enough… 

“H-Hey Mrs. Calvin,” he said in a small voice, quietly closing the door. 

He hadn’t meant for it to happen. He had only intended to stay maybe twenty minutes. The guys from school had been hassling him for months about not coming to anymore parties. But then they stuck a drink in hand, and started making him play games and dance. He hoped to god Tim couldn’t smell the perfume through all the smoke. The dance floor had been crowded, and she got too close, even when he told her he had a boyfriend. By the time he realized it, it was too late. He was worried the party would have been over by the time he had showered and changed. This combined with the thought of coming home to the locks being changed… He barely remembered bulldozing anyone in his way to get out of there. 

He showered and changed as quietly as possible, pulling some sweats from the dryer, and made his bed on the couch. He laid there for an hour and half when he realized he heard typing. Tim was still up working. He sat up, starring at the golden glow coming from under the door, and got up from the couch. He tip toed to the door, and paused to see if Tim heard him. But he was still typing away. He gripped the door knob, and gently turned it, thanking his lucky stars it was unlocked. He gently pushed it open, cursing himself for not fixing those god damn squeaky hinges, and kept his head down in case anything came flying. 

When nothing was thrown at him he looked up to Tim still at his desk typing away. His back to Conner, obviously ignoring him. Conner swallowed and stepped inside. He gripped his sweat pants, and looked down at his feet. 

“Are you still mad?” he said in a small voice. 

“Are you still sleeping on the couch?” Tim said briskly, as more of a statement than a question. 

“I said I was sorry,” Conner whispered. 

“I’m not in the mood, Conner. I have a lot of work to do,” Tim said, a dismissal. 

“I-I… What can I do?” Conner said, grasping for anything. 

“Get out,” Tim said, in the same voice Bruce used at work. 

Kon was about to accept his fate, and go back to his dog house, when he decided to take a chance. He stepped forward and put his arms around Tim. He moved his night shirt off his shoulder and kissed his neck. He felt Tim stiffen, but automatically he recovered and kept working, ignoring Conner. Kon let his hands roam, kissing and sucking at Tim’s neck, the way he always did that had Tim purring, practically puddy in his hands. But Tim was acting like Conner wasn’t there. 

“I’m sorry. Really. I know this doesn’t make it right… But what can I do to make this better?” Conner said between kisses. 

Tim gave him an irritated look as Kon met his eyes, trying to look like the sad puppy he really was. It was times like these Kon cursed Tim being a cat person… Finally Tim stopped typing, but he still refused to act like he liked any of it. Conner took this as a sign of ‘show me what you got,’ and dove right in. He began sucking, and biting up Tim’s neck. His hands running over Tim chest, brushing a nipple here, caressing muscle there. When Kon started sucking at his ear lobe, he he heard a catch in Tim’s breath, and smiled, moving back down his neck. 

“I really am sorry…,” Kon said looking at him seriously. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” 

Tim was trying not to look amused. 

“Oh its not me you need to make it up to. Its Bruce. Honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t come in here and had you removed from the premises,” Tim said, sounding like it was only a matter of time. 

“Thats probably because he’s too busy playing ‘the naughty secretary’ with his second son,” Kon muttered. 

“Not helping your case,” Tim said flatly. 

“… Right. Not helping my case,” Kon said, averting his eyes. “But seriously. What can I do to make it up to you?” 

“One. You ever miss something I explicitly tell you to attend again, I will make sure the media gets a hold of our all out nasty break up details,” Tim said with a completely straight face. “Two. If your friends ever keep you from said explicitly important thing again, I will make sure the media knows they were involved in the messy break up.” 

Conner was nodding, trying not to think about how hot he found this all. 

“Three,” Tim said with a devilish smirk, as he turned around. “You can get down on your knees, and begin to show me just how sorry you really are.” 

Conner smiled, placing his hands on Tim hips, all too happy to begin on the road of his redemption. But somehow he got the feeling he was never going to live this one down. And somehow, that was okay.


	2. TimKon drabble 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short, blink and you'll miss it. Fixed like two typos. Originally posted November 8th, 2011. Inspired by kaciart.  
> Original post [here](http://lickmycoffeecup.tumblr.com/post/12547711656/kaciart-can-we-talk-about-this-later).

Kon was strong. He knew that. But when Tim wanted something, he was so much stronger, surprise didn’t even begin to describe Kon’s reaction. Which was exactly how he was feeling after Tim shoved him bodily to the ground. But surprise was quickly replaced with something a kin to awe as he looked up to Tim dropping his pants.

They had been talking. About something… important. But as Tim stepped over him to straddle his hips, some how that thing seemed so far away Kon couldn’t imagine what could have been more important than this. Tim placed his hands on Kon’s thighs, and moved his hips. Kon was just getting his brain functions back when his breath in throat. One of these days he would get it out of Tim where he learned these things.

“Can we talk about this later?” Tim whispered, looking needy. “Please?”

“F-Fine,” Kon whispered as he began to run his hand up Tim’s shirt, fingertips brushing over a nipple. “But this isn’t over.”

It was only an idle threat because first, he had to remember what that was.


	3. TimKon drabble 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted August 17th, 2011, inspired by kaciart.  
> Original post [here](http://lickmycoffeecup.tumblr.com/post/9031607689/kaciart-mmmmmmm-tk-ugh-i-love-this-so-much).

Tim was already back when Kon came through the door. This was rare, Tim was very rarely back before five in the morning. Sometimes he didn’t even bother coming back, and just caught a nap at his own apartment before attending to not Red Robin duties. But here he was, feet up on the coffee table, head back on the couch, starring blankly at something Kon didn’t recognize on the TV. Dare he say it, but Tim looked relaxed, a little bored, but comfortable.

Kon literally stopped, concerned he was being pranked, or just discovered the Twilight Zone or something equally freaky.

Tim, glanced in his direction, mostly out of curiosity as to why Kon was still standing by the door, before casually saying, “Welcome back.”

“Y-Yeah,” Kon mumbled in return, shutting the door and walking further inside. “Your back early.”

“Slow night,” Tim replied with a shrug, but there was an edge to his voice that suggested otherwise.

“For Gotham? Thats hard to believe,” Kon said, acting like he hadn’t heard the hidden meaning.

“Mmm,” Tim replied absently.

Kon sat down on the couch, not wanting to press the matter. Obviously Tim didn’t want to talk about it. He relaxed into the couch trying to focus on the TV. Not the fact that Tim was shirtless, another rare occurrence, and their thighs were touching.

It was only then it struck Kon how long it had been for them. Not even how long since they had sex, or anything close to it. Just being together, like this. No one else around, not being monitored by Batman (he hoped anyway), no imminent threat on the planet to call their attention elsewhere, or anyone to barge in and make Tim self conscious. It was just them, and Kon suddenly really wanted to be much closer to Tim.

Kon looked over, focusing on Tim’s thigh touching his, and slowly reached out, running his hand over Tim’s thigh, feeling the muscles underneath. Tim looked down at Kon’s hand, and then looked up into Kon’s eyes, Kon met his look and leaned forward. Their lips touched lightly, just a gentle kiss. Tim put his hand on Kon’s face, letting it linger before sliding it down his jaw to rest on his neck. Kon took the hand on Tim’s thigh and let it curve around Tim’s hip. Everything was gentle and light, until Kon felt Tim really kiss him. Pushing their mouths closer together, if that was even possible.

Kon took the hint and moved his hands to slip beneath Tim’s pants. They were loose, but not loose enough, Kon moved his hands and undid the button on Tim’s pants, and slowly drew down the zipper. Tim finally had enough and hoisted himself into Kon’s lap. His thighs straddling Kon’s hips. He put his hands on Kon’s face and was going to continue their kissing before he heard Kon chuckle, feeling his smile. His hands linked under Tim’s ass, a thumb in his belt loop drawing his pants down to reveal white briefs.

“What?” Tim mumbled, only slightly irritated at the pause, meeting Kon’s eyes again.

“Slow night in Gotham, huh?” he whispered, meeting Tim’s eyes with wanting.

“Shut up,” Tim whispered, silencing him with another kiss


	4. TimKon drabble 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't find the original post for this one, probably because its nsfw and Tumblr is awful. Posted originally sometime in 2011.  
> The fanart is by Rolic? I couldn't find an original image or image credit reverse searching, so I can't link to anything, sorry.

Kon starred at the sight laid out before him on the bed. He was sure he had been thinking of something mildly important before he walked back through the door to his bedroom. Back through the door to bedroom to find a half naked Tim on his bed looking… just beautiful. Kon honestly couldn’t think of anything at that moment that looked better than Tim in his S shirt. Just the light on his face, hair, skin, thighs. His thighs parted showing Kon just how much Tim wanted him. Kon forgot whatever he was going to say, dropped whatever he was holding, and moved to the bed. Drinking in Tim’s loving expression, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be.


	5. TimKon drabble 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again post was removed from tumblr, Tim's thighs were too scandalous. Couldn't find it through image search, so can't link to the fanart. Posted originally in 2011.

Tim couldn’t believe he was standing in front of the mirror dressed in his old Robin uniform. What he couldn’t believe even more was that it fit. Snugly, of course, but he had gotten it on without too much holding his breath and pulling. He heard the bed shift behind him, and a purr of admiration. Tim also couldn’t believe he had put his old uniform on at the prodding of one Superboy. He could just feel Conner smiling while starring at his ass. 

“You happy now?” Tim said coldly, glaring over his shoulder. 

“Mmmmm, maybe,” Conner replied, all too pleased with the sight before him. 

“Good enough. I’m taking it off now,” Tim said gruffly, moving to undo the top half. 

“Wait!” Conner said, sounding ecstatic about something. “Bend over.” 

“What!?” Tim growled, about to turn around and fix Conner with his best Bat glare. 

“Ah, ah. Stay facing the mirror, and bend over,” Conner said, still grinning from ear to ear. 

“Kon—-,” Tim started. 

“You said you would do anything I asked if I won the bet,” Conner said simply. “So please, bend over. Make it… natural! Like you’re tieing your shoe.” 

Tim wasn’t happy about it, but he had promised anything. He hadn’t expected Conner to win the bet to be honest. A race against Superman, and he won? Really. Supes must have been off his game today. Tim also hadn’t expected Kon to ask to see him in his old uniform. Of course he kept it, and he did as he was told, but he most certainly didn’t like it. And he made sure to let Conner know every chance he got. 

He bent over just like Conner said. One leg bent slightly, but trying not to just stick his ass out. He could feel Conner starring, and felt his cheeks go red. If it was anyone else he probably would have flat out refused and told them to ask for something else. But Conner had seemed dead set on seeing Tim in his old outfit. He didn’t seem to have any malicious intent (though now Tim wondered otherwise). He just asked and smiled until Tim gave in. What harm could come from it? 

Tim stood up, hoping Kon didn’t see the flush in his cheeks, “There. Happy now?” 

“Very. Though…,” Kon said, and there was a shift in the bed again. 

Tim heard him but barely had time to react before Conner was already behind him. He hooked a finger under the right side of the tight shorts, pulled, and then let the fabric snap back into to place. If Tim wasn’t blushing before, he sure as hell was now. 

He whipped around, “C-Conner!” 

“Oh? Like that?” Conner chuckled and snapped them again. 

“No! D-Don’t—-,” Tim tried to say only for Conner to pinch the fabric between his cheeks and snap them yet again, gaining a whimper this time. 

“Guess you really do like it,” Kon chuckled, cupping Tim’s cheeks, and pressing himself against Tim, putting his chin in the crook of Tim’s neck. 

He was referring to Tim’s erection developing under the tight shorts. 

“Jerk,” Tim mumbled, averting his eyes from his blushing expression. 

Kon didn’t respond. Instead he moved hands from Tim’s ass cheeks, over his hips to rub Tim’s erection through the shorts. Tim inhaled, and moved his hips, trying to squirm away, but only feeling it more. His breathing got deeper as Kon kept up a motion of pressing with his palm, and gripping with his fingers. Tim slowly spread his thighs, working himself on Kon’s hand. Kon smiled into his neck, and began sucking the skin there. Tim was panting now, and moved his head to the side to allow more access. Kon sucked at the skin, loving how Tim pressed his shoulders back against Kon’s chest, doing anything to get more. 

“Nnnnn, Kon,” Tim whispered, throwing his head back, eyes closed. 

Tim was lulled out of his arousal when Kon suddenly stopped and pulled away. Only for him to shove Tim backwards onto the bed. He pushed Tim’s whole body upwards and before Tim could say anything, kissed him hard, right into the mattress. He spread Tim’s thighs and ground his hips into Tim’s crotch. He was pleased to feel Tim react, gaining half a moan into their kiss before Kon quieted him. He began moving his hips more, harder and faster, making sure Tim couldn’t get a sound out with Kon’s tongue down his throat. With each thrust he felt Tim’s arms moving up to grasp at his shirt, he racked his nails over muscle as his hands balled into fists around the shirt. Tim was moving his hips as much as he could, anything to get more friction, kissing just as hard as Kon was. Kon finally found that rhythm that seemed to do it, as Tim finally broke the kiss with a moan and spread his thighs as much as he could to let Conner do what he wanted. He was panting, as Conner pressed them together, moving his hips and sucking at Tim’s neck. Finally he felt Tim come, pressing his hips into Conner’s, back arching as he rode out the orgasm. He fell flat on the bed, sweat glistening on his face, as he tried to catch his breath. Conner sat up, grinning down at Tim, wringing his hands out. 

“Oh darn, they’re dirty now! Now I have to take them off,” Conner said slyly. 

Tim just smirked, he really couldn’t believe this.


	6. Brujay drabble 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted November 8, 2011. Inspired by cyjanekinstzly/ddjin (no longer on tumblr under that name).  
> Original post [here](http://lickmycoffeecup.tumblr.com/post/12618849971/cyjanekinstzly-just-dont-say-a-word-disappear).

Jason didn’t know what he was doing there. He didn’t know if it was his slight intoxication (slight being an understatement). Or the fact Bruce had once again gotten in his way that night. But there he was, starring at his former mentor, dagger in hand, ready to do something. But there was Bruce, ever calmly starring back at him. Like Jason wasn’t a threat. Like he didn’t actually want to stab Bruce with it a dozen times. God he hated that look. That calm perfect all knowing look as he stood up and approached Jason.

His grip on the dagger tightened. He felt his teeth grind with the vivid image of punching that look off his face. He was irritated, frustrated. He didn’t need this look now. He didn’t need Bruce meeting his eyes with that unblinking gaze. He didn’t need the arms wrapping around him, the eyes closing closing as he leaned forward. The dagger dropped to the floor with a clang when their lips touched, and with it, Jason’s resolve.

He hated Bruce. He hated the way he touched, the way he kissed. The way he made Jason forget just how much he hated him as their hands explored one another. As lips met teeth, and teeth met neck. Thighs were spread, and clothes removed and it was nothing but heat, and burning that somehow managed to bring Jason back to life. Remember his resolve, and when it was over he swore he was stronger and that it would never happen again. But then he would find that dagger, and show up infront of Bruce once more.

But each time he couldn’t help but wonder, what was he doing there?


	7. BruJay drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is underage, skip this if it bothers you. This is the only type of work like this I intend to post on this account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posted August 28th, 2011. Inspired by kaciart.  
> This was originally two separate posts, found [here](http://lickmycoffeecup.tumblr.com/post/9489957749/kaciart-i-trained-you-better-than-that-for) and [here](http://lickmycoffeecup.tumblr.com/post/9494091834/kaciart-i-hope-you-were-finished-reading).

Jason just happened to be walking by. He wasn’t even really looking for Bruce, just happened to glance inside the library to find his mentor asleep on the couch. Newspaper on his lap, head back. Probably the only time Bruce ever looked truly relaxed was when he was sleeping. It wasn’t that odd of an occurrence. They were out all night, every night after all. Except on nights like this, when snow was blanketing Gotham’s streets to the point not even ne'er do wells were up to no good, let alone actual super villains. So actually getting time to even shut your eyes was precious on nights like this.

But Jason couldn’t remember the last time Bruce had looked like this as he slipped into the room. So content, and at peace. It seemed to wash away years of sleepless nights off his features. Jason just wanted to get close. He wasn’t going to do anything… At first. But the closer he got, the longer he looked, the more he felt that feeling.

It was a feeling he had become aware of recently. When he watched Bruce get into uniform. Or watching him work a party as Gotham’s most eligible bachelor. Or even watching him take down bad guys. He wanted to get closer, wanted… other things he couldn’t put a finger on. He knew what sex was. Years of living on the streets had taught him that much. But this was different. Personal, and involved dropping walls Jason wasn’t sure he was capable of.

But he wasn’t here for that. Honestly looking back he wasn’t sure why he went into that room. Or got so close to The World’s Greatest Detective. Why he let his guard down tonight of all nights, just because neither of them were in uniform. He wasn’t sure why he leaned closer, close enough to feel Bruce’s breath tickling his face, and yet still he leaned forward, his hand outstretched. He should have seen the movement, should have noticed just the barest change in his breathing and features. So why when that hand grabbed his wrist did he feel nothing but surprise?

“I trained you better than that,” Bruce said in a low voice.

“I-I-I-I,” Jason fumbled, trying to pull away, only for Bruce to hold his hand right where it was in midair.

“The day you sneak up on me, is the day I hand over the cowl,” Bruce chuckled, a slight smirk on his lips.

Jason was still trying to put some distance between them, despite Bruce still holding onto his wrist, he huffed, “Maybe I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you!”

“Oh?” Bruce said, locking his eyes on the boy, his smile widening, his hand tightening just barely around Jason’s wrist. “Just what were you trying to do then?”

“I-I was trying to wake you. Its not good to sleep here. The fire is dying,” Jason said defensively, avoiding his gaze, looking at the clearly fully blazing fireplace. “It’ll get colder.”

“Then why don’t you warm me up?” Bruce whispered, yanking Jason into his lap.

Jason registered the newspaper crinkling under his weight before Bruce kissed him. Any thought or protest that Jason had was gone in a breath, as he hesitated for the barest of seconds before melting into that kiss. He let his arms wrap around Bruce’s neck, tugging at his shirt, as Bruce deepened the kiss. Though Jason couldn’t remember why he came into that room, he just hoped Alfred wouldn’t be by to check the fire for awhile.

\---

Jason hadn’t meant for things to go farther than a kiss. But Bruce seemed dead set on making every sane thought in his brain flutter away like it never existed tonight. It started when Jason broke the kiss, sure that Bruce was going to stop like he always did, only for Bruce to kiss him harder, and deeper. It just got worse when he shifted Jason to straddle his hips, hands running down his back, making Jason gasp away the last threads of his resolve. With that Jason was through, he didn’t realize how bad he wanted this, and even if it turned out to be a dream, or Bruce was just teasing him again, there was no stopping now. He felt it, the ache of an erection against his pants, as he ground his hips against Bruce.

Bruce broke the kiss suddenly and Jason panicked it was over before it barely began. He didn’t even realize Bruce was still holding his wrist until suddenly his world turned upside down, and then his back was on the couch, the paper to his side, and a hand sliding slowly up under his shirt. Bruce hovered over him, not really looking into his eyes, more focused on his hand slowly revealing more skin. Jason was blushing furiously, suddenly too aware of his senses, and Bruce, when Bruce met his eyes.

“Should I stop?” he said in a low voice, laced with his own answer, a small smile gracing his lips.

Jason knew the answer already, but seeing Bruce’s face. The smile that reached even his eyes, despite the desire storming in the background there, plus the hand idling on his skin. Jason forgot what coherent speaking was for a few moments, and suddenly wished they were in uniform just for the unrelenting confidence that came with the mask, before swallowing.

“N-No. Keep going,” he whispered.

Bruce just smiled more before pushing his hand up further, fingers brushing a nipple. He leaned down and kissed Jason on the lips, moving down his jaw to suck at the soft skin on his neck. A scar was visible just under the collar, faint enough, and small enough most wouldn’t ask questions, even if you didn’t know the stories. Jason moved his head to allow more access, trying to keep his voice down, as he felt Bruce nip at the scar. All the while Bruce rubbed his thigh between Jason’s legs, still holding his wrist high above his head.

Jason was coming undone at his very seams, before knew it he was panting, thighs spread, clutching at Bruce’s sweater for support. Bruce stopped playing with Jason’s nipple and moved his hand down to rub Jason through his pants. Jason inhaled sharply, and moved his hips against that hand. He suddenly felt very needy, and just wanted Bruce to touch him.

“Shouldn’t y-you use your other hand?” Jason tried to suggest politely.

“Mmmm, shouldn’t you get it free then?” Bruce said absentmindedly.

Bruce then stroked in such a way with his hand, he had to put his mouth back on Jason’s to stifle the resulting moan. Once Jason could think properly again, he tried to free his hand. Anything to get Bruce to touch him more. But he couldn’t move. Bruce had always been stronger, Jason knew that. But training was different. But when he wanted to, he made sure you were right where he wanted you, and you weren’t going anywhere. It was mean, this wasn’t training, but then Jason heard the clink of a belt buckle and was granted a reward.

Bruce’s hand slipped beneath his boxers, taking hold of his cock, and Jason had to do everything in his power to remember what breathing was. Bruce began to slowly pump him, all the while keeping his wrist pinned and their lips connected. It was slow, but Bruce worked his hand in such a way Jason could barely keep kissing as he tried thrust his hips. Bruce smiled, and pinned him with a deep kiss, practically shoving his tongue down Jason’s throat, as he continued his excruciatingly slow process of jerking Jason off. Bruce finally relented and let go of Jason’s wrist, he used his now free hand to touch. Down a thigh, up the abs to the previously neglected nipple, neck, face, finally he pulled Jason’s hair, breaking their kiss. Jason’s hands slipped into Bruce’s hair, as he tried to continue thrusting his hips. Bruce quickened his pumping, sucking at Jason’s neck, until finally he felt Jason arch into his chest, coming in a silent gasp. He smiled humming against Jason’s throat, continuing to pump his cock through the orgasm. Finally Jason fell flat against the couch, satiated, and a little dazed. He glanced over, and laughed a little.

Bruce sat up and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, and without really saying anything asked, “Mmm?”

“I hope you were finished reading that,” Jason said, an almost devious smile on his face.

Bruce looked down at the now dirty newspaper, and smirked, wiping his hand on it, “It was an old issue anyway.”


End file.
